Maybe Forgetting is a Good Thing?
by Miyako Shinigami
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'RUNAWAY LOVE' After going to Aries and Loke's wedding, Lucy, Natsu and the gang go at it hard at the reception party held at the Bellagio. But did they party too hard to remember what they did that fateful night? Who got married? Who had intercourse? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Mi: This is.. GREAT! (Bubble buddy :) Anyways thanks for reading 'Runaway Love'! Anyways.. Here it is!**

* * *

"Well, I'm glad that Leo's finally settling down and start a family.." Lucy said walking with a group of people. She had a flaily blue dress with a sparkly bra like top.

"This weddin's gonna be kicken!" Natsu shouted raising his fist in the air in enthusiasm. "And I'm glad he asked me to be his best man!" Natsu had a simple white shirt, rolled up sleeves, and a simple black tie.

"And they even asked us to preform for them at the party at the Ballagio! You were even nice enough to lend them the money to buy the place out, Lucy-san!" Wendy shouted with glee.

She rubbed her head. "Hey, if weren't for him, I wouldn't be engaged!" She said and blushed.

* * *

**-Fast forward to the party-**

Lucy, Levy, Wendy, and Erza ran up to the stage with their instrments in their hands (excuse Erza) sided by Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and Jellal already on stage. They looked at each other to choose what song they were about to sing. They all nodded in agreement. "Well! Here's a song for the wonderful newly weds, Aries and Leo Lilica!" Lucy shouted into the microphone.

**_As Lucy brought her face up to the audience and started: Love is in bloom!_**  
**_Natsu cutted in: A beautiful bride,_**  
**_N&L: A handsome groom!_**

**_Levy started: Two hearts,_**  
**_Gajeel smiled (Surprising):Becoming one!_**  
**_L&G: A bond that cannot be undone!_**

**_Erza: Because love's in bloom!_**  
**_Jellal: A beautiful bride,_**  
**_E&J: A handsome groom!_**

**_Wendy: I said, love's in bloom!_**  
**_Gray: You're starting a life,_**  
**_W&G: And making room..._**  
**_Together: For us!_**

**_L:Your special day!_**  
**_N:We celebrate now,_**  
**_Le:The lovely way!_**

**_G:Your friends,_**  
**_E: Are all right here!_**  
**_J: Won't let Gr: These moments disappear!_**

**_W: Because love's in bloom!_**  
**_Everyone together: A beautiful bride,_**  
**_A handsome groom!_**

**_I said, love's in bloom!_**  
**_You're starting a life,_**  
**_And making room..._**  
**_Guys: For us..._**  
**_Girls: For us..._**  
**_Everyone: For us!_**

They bowed to the audience, "LET'S PARTY!" Natsu shouted walking off the stage to the bar.

-Fast forward to the next morning-

Natsu opened his eyes to find himself in a hotel room. "Ohh.. My head.." He moaned.

He he got up to look around, but something was holding him down. It felt like an anchor hugging him down. He looked to find a sleeping Lucy holding him tightly. He smiled, but releized... He had no clothes on! His eyes widened in shock. After his realization, he picked up the covers to see a naked Lucy next to him. 'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?' He thought.

Lucy rubbed her eyes to find Natsu looking at her. She smiled. "Good morning honey.." She said reaching over to hug him.

Her body felt weird especially in her 'scabbard' area, she was in pain. 'Why does it feel like.. raw..' she thought and touched her stomach. Her eyes widened to feel her naked belly. She rose the blanket to find herself.. in the nude! She screamed as loud as she could and looked at Natsu, eyes still bigger than her own hands! "Umm.. Natsu.. I'm not a virgin anymore, am I?" Lucy questioned. He shook his head. "I don't think I am either.." He lied. She gave him a half-smile, "At least I had it with someone I love.." She said but something caught her eye, something red. "Erza?" She called.

Erza rubbed her head in pain and rose her hand, but to be tugged by something hard. "Hey don't move, Levy!" He hard thing shouted.

"I'm not moving!" A voice shouted from below them.

A green-haired girl rose from below them with as much piercings as Gajeel! "Gajeel, why does my face hurt?" She said touching her face.

"WHY IS EVERYONE IN THE SAME ROOM?" Lucy shouted.

Suddenly the hotel phone began to ring on Natsu side, he picked it up quickly. "Hello?" He shouted.

"Uhh.. Natsu.. Where are you?" A male voice asked.

"Gray? We're still at the hotel.. Where are you?"

"I'm in a chapel.. And apparently I got married.. And adopted a kid.."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Natsu shouted into the phone.

* * *

**Mi: Crazy, right? I'm SOOOOOO sorry it's short, I'm tired and sleepeh! This is just the first chapter, tomorrow, I'll try to make it long... But it's not a promise.. BUT I LOVE YOU! I WANT KISS YA.. AND HUG YA... AND rape ya.. JK! Whoop! Feeling peachie keen today! I was with one of my BFF's today! It was soooo fun!**

**Anyways.. YOU WANNA TUSSEL? XD**

**R&R PLEASEEEEEEEE! I WUV YOU SO MUCH... :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi: 8 REVIEWS! WHOO! I love you! Thank you so much! I wanna kish ya and hug ya and glomp, definitely glomp... Anyways.. Hey, check out my YouTube channel and check out my vids! Username: MiyakoShinigami So yeah.. CHECK IT OUT~ CHECK IT OUT~ WILL. & NICKI MINAJ... :D Anyways here it is!**

* * *

After everyone got up, they were still freaking out.. Lucy and Natsu had sex, Gajeel and Erza are stuck together by handcuffs, Levy colored her hair green and got piercings everywhere on her face, Grey got married.. And Jellal, Wendy, and Juvia are nowhere to be found. They headed down to the lobby to find Wendy waiting with the employee behind the check in counter. "Woah! What happened to you all?" Wendy shouted. "I knew you guys were drunk, I didn't know you'd be this drunk!"

"Please don't shout.." Everyone groaned with sunglasses over their eyes.

"I'm sorry..", Wendy apologized and bowed.

"Wendy, do you know what happened last night?" Erza said.

* * *

**-Flashback!-**

"Lucy-san, I think you had enough to drink.." Wendy said quietly.

"NONSENSE, WENDY! YOU KNO-hic NOTHING! YOUR JUST FIFTEEN, YOU WOULDN'T KNOW!" Lucy shouted from the top of her lungs.

Suddenly there were a crowd of people screaming 'FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!'. Wendy quickly ran to the scene to find Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel fighting, blood going everywhere. "NATSU! GRAY! GAJEEL! STOP IT!" Wendy screamed.

They just grinned and ran up to her face. "AWW COME ON, WENDY! WE'RE JUST HAVIN' A LITTLE FUN!" They shouted as they hugged each other tightly.

She rolled her eyes and turned to find Erza and Jellal getting it on and groping each other, along with an extra amount of moaning. Wendy was shocked, she thought Jellal was a gentleman, but you do do stupid stuff when your drunk. She looked away in embarressment when something grabbed her wrist. She turned to find Gray steamingly drunk, along with Juvia in his right hand. "C'MON JUVIA LET'S GO GET MARRIED!" He shouted.

"OH GRAY-SAMA~!" Juvia cooed. "OF COURSE~!"

"Why are you bringing me along?" Wendy asked.

"YOUR GOING TO BE OUR WITNESS!" He shouted.

They got to a nearby courthouse to get their marriage license. Once they signed the papers, they headed off to the nearest chapel.

Juvia and Gray said their I do's and passed out right in front of the reverend, Wendy turned away until Juvia grabbed her by her shirt. "Juvia? What are you doing?"

Juvia got up and said, "I am adopting you!" She shouted.

"What?"

After the adoption papers were signed, Wendy walked off in rage and called a taxi to bring her back to the hotel. When she turned to bring Juvia into the yellow vehicle, she was nowhere to be found. Wendy shrugged and headed into the cab and came back to the hotel.

**-End of flashback!-**

* * *

"No wonder my nose hurts alot!" Natsu shouted in realization.

"So you were adopted? Gi-hee!" Gajeel chuckled.

"Shut up Gajeel-san.. Anyways.. I don't know what happened to y'all, might as well ask the people in the control center for the surveillance camera footage.." She said in annoyed tone.

Suddenly everyone had a light bulb above their heads. "Oh yeah..." They sighed.

They ran to the control center to find Jellal asleep on the control panel. "Jellal!" They all shouted.

Startled, Jellal sprung up in action. "ERZA! I'LL PROTECT YOU!"

Everyone laughed as hard as they could except for Erza who blushed madly. She coughed breaking up the laughter. "COULD WE GET SOME ASSISTANCE?" She shouted. A man who had bright blonde hair, pure pool blue eyes, and had a smiling face. "Hi! My name is S.B. ready to help a guest at the Bellagio!" He shouted with glee and ran to the control panel.

"Wow your really energetic!" Lucy said and smiled, putting her hand on the chair he was sitting on.

Natsu gritted his teeth. "So can we see the foot-age..." He snarled.

Lucy rolled her eyes in annoyance. "'Excuse me S.B.,Natsu.. Can I have a word with you outside".

They walked outside with Natsu still angry from Lucy's outburst. "Natsu, you can't keep getting jealous when I'm friendly to other men.." She said putting her hand on her head as if she had a head-ache.

"I'm sorry..", He said putting his head down. "I'm just scared I'm going to lose you again.."

"Of course not! Now can we please go back inside and watch the footage?" She asked.

He grinned and nodded. They walked in to find the fight that Wendy claimed was going on. Natsu was in the middle of being punched by Gajeel, he then started to giggle. He threw a punch right back at Gajeel in to his stomach. Gajeel fell to the ground and kicked Gray in the pelvic area. Wendy shouted. Gray then grabbed her an headed out the door. In another TV screen, they saw Jellal and Erza groping and getting naked in the hallway, Natsu and Lucy right next to them doing the exact same thing, only going into the hotel room next door. After Erza and Jellal were 'finishing up', Erza went up Levy and Gajeel, who were in the middle of dying Levy's hair to Gumi green.

"HEY LEVY! WANNA-hic GET SOME PIERCING'S LIKE MEH?" Gajeel shouted.

"YEAH~ BUT FIRST COULD WE GO TO THE BATHROOM? I WANNA GIVE YOU YOUR- hic BIRTHDAY PRESENT!" Levy said pulling his arm into the bathroom.

The camera panned to the girls restroom to find Levy getting on her knees and.. (A/N: I don't have to finish that sentence, do I?)

Everyone screamed in horror while Levy's eyes widened. "HOLY SHIT!" She said as she fainted. Gajeel, who was as red as his eyes, picked her up bridal style and kept watching the other cameras.

An hour passed, and Gajeel and Levy came out with Levy with a full head of piercings from her fore-head to her chin, they were aligned exactly like Gajeel's. He grabbed a pair of hand-cuffs and went next to Erza putting the other end on her hand. "NOW WE'RE BEST BUDDIES FOREVER!" He shouted. They walked in to find Lucy and Natsu having hardcore coitus. They slammed the door and passed out right next to the window. Ten minutes later, Levy walked in, and passed out right in front of Erza and Gajeel.

"Yep! Those were the clips!" S.B. saluted and ran to the front desk. After he left, Everyone was left in silence.

"Well! Let's go that squinty eyed asshole!" Natsu said breaking the silence.

* * *

**Mi: Alrighty! Oh! The song yestersay is called "Love is in Bloom from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic."**

**It's my favorite show :)**

**Next to: Spongebob, and.. Oh! I used to be a hardcore TDI fan :) Those are your facts :)))) :D Oh! S.B. = Spongebob! Yeah.. I'm that hardcore of a fan to put into my story! Oh! I started another anime! It's called 'Negima? Magister Negi Magi :) It's pretty good so far.. Anyways. - R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi: :O Only 3 reviews T-T Y U NO LOVE MEH? Yo necesito mas reviews! But I love those who are reading this junk! ! *Smoochez!* **

* * *

They walked out of the hotel leaving ,their Managers (Who were unaware of what went on last night, since they went to bed fairly early to 'Catch up in the bedroom') and Wendy there, to go retrieve Gray and Juvia. They walked the way so they can take a look at the scenery since they haven't been there since a month. Walking by a Wine shop, Levy walked in to grab a wine glass, so they could party later on back in the bus. As she went up to the cashier, she looked up to find one of their close friends, Cana Alberona! Levy was overjoyed! She popped her little green head outside to call all the girls in. They bursted in giddy screaming and girly screaking, everyone except Erza of course.

"Cana! It's been ages!" They shouted in unison.

**(A/N: Oh! After Jellal had befriended Erza, she got more and more popular until she had to move, therefore she became best friends with Cana also. Soon after Erza left, Lucy transfored when they went to highschool, that's how she knows her, Levy came senior year. They actually offered Cana first, but unfortunatly she didn't know how, but called Erza who quickly became best friends with everyone. No one knew what happened to Cana, but that she left to go to College.)**

They all hugged each other crying tears of joy. "Um.. Levy.. What happened to your hair? Isn't naturally blue? And where did you get those.. Piercings?" Cana chuckled.

"Yeah.. We kind of did something that I last night.. You remember Loke, right?" Levi sweatdropped.

"Yeah, aren't you still going out with him, Lucy?" she asked.

"Eh-heh.. Actually this is my boyfriend, Natsu.. He and I broke up and we were at his wedding last night actually. It was at the Bellagio last night, oh yeah! Did happen to see and dark-blue haired guy, with a dark blued haired girl with a fluffy hat on her head?" Lucy said.

"Come to mention it ,he stopped by last night, said he just married.." Cana shrugged.

"Thank you! Did you happen to see where he went?" Erza said perking up and banging onto the glass display table.

"Why? Is he your boyfriend?"

Erza sighed. "No, He's my boyfriend." She said pointing to Jellal who was walking in at the time.

"Woah! Your dating J-man! Nice!" She said offering a high five. Erza took it and smiled.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Cana, but we have to go.. Here's our card, please stay in touch!" Erza said and smiled. She proceeded to go to the door, when Cana stopped.

"WAIT!" She yelled.

"What is it?" They all shouted in unison.

"Do you want your tarot cards read?" She said sprouting out cards by her fingers.

Everyone shrugged since they know Gray can take care of himself for a short amount of time. First to get their fortune read was non-other than Natsu! She shuffled the cards and setted them out in a strange pattern. After she flipped all of them and told him what each meant, she began to tell him what the final product fortune was. "You will be hurt, feel betrayed, but you will pull through to something beautiful. The woman you once loved will come back to you soon, she is going to have troubles in her home. But you will pull through the depression and make the right choice." Cana said and smiled.

He looked at her in shock. 'Lisanna?' he asked in his mind. He got up still weirded out how she knew he loved someone before Lucy.

"Alrighty! What wants to go next?"

Erza stepped forward and sat down on the old looking chair. She did the same card routine, and told Erza her future. "You will slightly feel awkward, because you are going to soon be caught in a love square, with one of your good friends."

Erza looked slightly confused, but calm. She awaited to hear the next person who went up to the fortune to non other than, Levy!

"You will get your feelings hurt, on accident. But you will be crying and want revenge.. But you might want to say sorry to him first, since you hurt the man's iron heart, even might break it. Just be careful."

Levy never looked scared in her entire life! 'Are Gajeel and I going to have a fight? Will he forgive me? Will i forgive him?'.

Next was Jellal! "Now, J my man, You will be awfully confused. You won't understand what will go on.. But you will come through! But it's up to you to pick the incorrect or correct answer..."

Gajeel.

"A fight will surely come, and make sure to get your throat checked after your done fighting, okay?"

Now and finally, Lucy.

"Woah Luce, you in for some deep shit! And old lover will come back to you, begging for your heart, but something will happen when you agree to his offer and take off with him. But, you will be hurt for the second time, you will be so depressed you will put on one pant size bigger! THAT IS ALL!" She said throwing down a smoke pop, and disappeared in the smoke.

They all shrugged and headed outside, but inside their minds, they were terrified of what was to come.

* * *

**Mi: THAMELO REVIEWS! Pweeze? I'll give ya a huggie :)**

**Anyways: Shows I started to watch (Also your facts): I started to watch an old fave of mine, '6Teen' awesome show by the way, gotta love the Canadians.. Who ever they are! ;D Fairly Odd Parents (Who doesn't love that show?)**  
**Jimmy Neutron! Met the guy who helped create it! & Pound Puppies!**

**Oh and top fave voice actors that I look up to is..:**

**Tara Strong is my #1 - Voices: Bubbles from PPG, Twilight Sparkle form MLP, Dil Pickles from Rugrats and All Grown up, Toot Braunstein & Princess Clara from Drawn Together, and Timmy Turner from Fairly Odd Parents!**  
**Tom Kenny #2 He's talented when it comes to his voice! Plays Spongebob, The &Mayor from PPG Cree Summer #3 - Susie from Rugrats, Cleo from Clifford the Big Red Dog, Foxxy Love from Drawn together and various others!**  
**E.J. Daily #4 - Plays Buttercup from PPG and Tommy from Rugrats and All Grown Up!**

**I sure do love cartoons!**

**Anyways: REVIEW PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mi: Yeah.. I'll start writing more of the story than my personal life.. I'm sorry.. I'll make it better..**

* * *

Everyone approached the Chapel to see Gray, perfectly fine, yet biting his nails in anticipation. "Who am I married to?" He kept saying, shaking in a ball.

Lucy helped him up and smiled. "Gray.. You married Juvia..", she said softly rubbing his back.

"Oh, thank god..." He said, sighing with relief. "Where is she?"

"That's who we're trying to find, since last night. Oh! And you adopted Wendy, by the way.." Lucy giggled.

His eyes widened. "What?" He got up quickly and shooted at the door with Levy grabbing his wrist.

"What the heck, Let go of me!"

"Why, Gray why don't you want to search for her with us?" Levy asked making her eyes shine.

He slightly blushed and said, "I want to find my wife.." He looked away.

She looked as if she were going to cry. "We can find her.. Together.."

He smiled back, trying to fight back tears.

With passing by both a fuming Gajeel and Natsu, they were out to find the next member of their growing team, Juvia Lockser Fullbuster. They went straight to the same office as where he went to get his marriage license. A woman waiting at the counter, smiled widely. She had short bleach blonde hair, wore a tank top with a green dot, triangular necklace and a excersice skort. "Hi! Can I help you?'" She asked.

"Yes, do you remember this gentlemen?" Lucy said pointing to Gray.

"Why yes! He came last night for a marriage license, with his, wife I persume?" She smirked.

"Yeah, I need to find her.. Which way did she go last night?" He said as he banged on the counter.

"She went that way.." She said pointing to the right.

They ran out quickly, until they stopped to the nearest ally to find Juvia full of blood and tears. "JUVIA!" Gray shouted.

Juvia woke up and started to cry. "JUVIA, WHO IN THE HELL DID THIS TO YOU?" He shouted once more.

"Gray-sama... I don't remember who did it, but they were really after Wendy at first, but I punched their face in.." She said revealing her bloody fist in between their faces.

He chuckled and started to shed some tears. "My girl is tough.." He picked her up as a bridal style. "Let's take you to the hospital.."

^J^

"Doctor is she going to be okay?" Lucy asked pointing to the room next to them. Juvia was calmly asleep while a still crying Gray was sitting on a chair covering his eyes next to her.

"She'll be fine, just a few cuts and scratches. All she needs is a couple of stitches and bandages." A ginger-haired woman said and smiled.

Lucy sighed with relief, and told Gray they we're going to go back to the hotel. As they got back Evergreen and Elfman were standing disappointingly in the Lobby, waiting for their return. "Where have you been? We have a show next week in New Orleans and we need to leave tomorrow morning!" Evergreen shouted. Her eyes widened. "Levy! Erza! What the hell?"

"We kinda.. went.. crazy last night..", Levy shrugged.

"We need to get those piercings off and get those handcuffs", She said turning red.

"Yes ma'am.." Levy, Erza, and Gageel said in unison.

"Where's Gray?" Elfman asked.

"He's at the hospital with Juvia, she got hurt really bad last night. Oh! And.. Gray and Juvia got married and adopted Wendy, Levy had givin a BJ to Gajeel, Lucy and I finally went the extra mile, and so did Jellal and Erza!" Natsu's loud mouth blabbed.

He felt a million knives stabbing at him when he looked you to find glares from everyone. He sweat dropped and continued, "The doctor said she should be out by three o'clock tomorrow, so we can get back on the road then."

It was a plan! After they unlocked the handcuffs and took out the piercings leaving tiny holes in Levy's porclein face and covering up with foundation, they popped open the wine bottle ,they had gotten from the girls' old friend Cana. Lucy and Natsu went to bed first, wanting to actually do 'it' consiously. They headed up to the 33rd floor, which was the presidential suite. "Natsu.. I need to tell you something..."

"Can't it wait, I want you.." He said giving her butterfly kisses up her neck. She moaned. "I guess.." She shrugged and panted.

-With Wendy-

Wendy went to bed after, and took the 32nd floor. She made a big mistake going there, she chose room number under Natsu and Lucy and boy was it loud.. She couldn't take it anymore when it passed three o'clock in the morning, so she went to the comforting 19th floor where no one could make any noises.

-With Gageel and Levy-

They got up to the 12th floor and started to walk down the hall. "Oww.. My face hurts.." Levy said holding her forehead. "How come your face doesn't hurt?"

"Well.. These were put into my face when I turned about.. 1.. My mother, Metalicana, wanted me to grow up tough, so she had me pierced in a straight line on my face... Gi-hee." He chuckled.

Her eyes widened. "And you actually love that woman?" She shouted.

He grabbed her collar and held her up to the wall. "SHE WAS A GREAT WOMAN, SHE MADE A MAN OUT OF ME, AFTER MY FATHER DIED. SHE DIED TOO YOU KNOW, I LOVED HER SO MUCH. I LOVE HER MORE THAN I LOVE YOU!" He shouted in an angry tone.

"So, you don't love me?" She said as she started to cry. "GAJEEL REDFOX, I HATE YOU!" She said slapping him across the face and ran into the room next to her.

'Women are so complicated..' He thought as he walked into the next room over. As he walked, a small tear dripped from his Iron face.

The night ended with Gajeel, not even getting the slightest bit of sleep, and Levy, crying her eyes out and whining all through the not so steady night..

* * *

**Mi: I have a new video up! And I'm sleepy as ever, good night~.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mi: Well they are back on the road~ :D**

* * *

After waking with Levy's red eyes and Gajeels bags under his, they were off to the hospital to pick up Gray and Juvia. As they were driving, Lucy was trying to calm things with Levy, telling her "He didn't mean it that way, since his mother passed..."

"But he didn't even deny that he didn't love me.." She sighed with tears rolling down her pale cheek.

**(A/N: They're in the girls room.)**

Lucy hugged her. "But I'm still upset that he didn't try to apologize.." Erza said raising her fist.

"Erza-san, don't do anything rash.." Wendy scolded.

-With the guys-

"So, you told her that you love her more than your mother?" Jellal asked sitting in his bunk.

"Well.. I do, in a parental way, my god she's my own mother! I can't help loving her..." He sighed rubbing in between his eyes.

"Well, you should at least tell her that.. Are you that dense, Gajeel? She's a girl, girls are sensitive. Do you love her?" Gray asked.

"Well, yes.. But-"

"Then tell her!" Natsu shouted.

**^J^**

After a while of reasoning, Levy walked out to the empty room only to see Gajeel doing the same. There was a moment of silence. "Look, I'm sorry.. I didn't mean it like that, I love my mom as my mom and my girlfriend as my girlfriend.."Gajeel said breaking the tention.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have done that to you, I feel awful.. Can you ever forgive me?" Levy asked taking a seat onto the couch.

"Course, what about you? Are you going to cry again, and not give me any sleep?" He said plopping down next to her.

She softly punch him in his chest and giggled. "Yes.. I love you Gajeel Redfox.." She said placing her head onto his shoulder.

"I love you too, Levy McGarden.." He said putting his head on top of hers. They closed their eyes in unison and fell asleep right there on the soft brown couch.

**-Fast foward to New Orleans-**

Tonight was Erza and Jellal's turn to sing together! After their makeup and hair was all fixed and perfected, they headed onto the small platform of the House of Blues! Jellal was getting comfotable with the small keyboard lined up aligned with the small drumset. Erza strode over and and started to tune the snare and symbols. They soon started to shout 'Hello New Orleans! Thanks for coming!' and proceeded to sing.

_**Erza started: My body is sanctuary My blood is pure**_

_**Doot doo doo Doot doot doo doo**_

_**Jellal cutted in: You want me bad I think you're cool But I'm not sure**_

_**Doot doo doo Doot doot doo doo**_

_**E: Follow me Don't me such a holy fool**_

_**J: Follow me I need something more from you**_

_**Together: It's not about sex or champagne You holy fool Doot doo doo Doot doot doo doo**_

_**E: If you want to meet Me at electric chapel If you want meet Me at electric chapel**_

_**J: If you want to steal my heart away Meet me, meet me baby in a safe place Come on, meet me in electric chapel Confess to me where you have been Next to the bar**_

_**E: Doot doo doo Doot doot doo doo Pray for your sins Right under the glass disco ball Doot doo doo Doot doot doo doo**_

_**J: Follow me Don't me such a holy fool Follow me I need something sacred from you Together we'll both find a way To make a pure love work in a dirty way**_

_**E: If you want to meet Me at electric chapel If you want to meet Me at electric chapel If you wanna steal my heart away Meet me, meet me baby in a safe place Come on, meet me in electric chapel**_

_**J: Meet me meet me Meet me meet me Meet me meet me**_

_**If you want to meet Me at electric chapel If you want to meet Me at electric chapel If you wanna steal my heart away Meet me, meet me baby in a safe place Come on, meet me in electric chapel**_

_**E & J: Meet me meet me Meet me meet me Meet me meet me..**_

They bowed and headed off stage. And it was Natsu's turn to go first. So they headed on stage.

After greeting everyone Natsu was ready to sing!

_**He started tapping his foot to the beat of his words: It was a weekend, and you can t stop Us from going to the local dance spot.**_  
_**Instead of drinking imported beers,**_  
_**Somebody brought a bottle of Orphan Tears.**_  
_**We popped the top. We know what was in it.**_  
_**Yeah, we were all so stupid to sip it.**_  
_**Orphan Tears are hallucinogenic.**_  
_**I took one sip and saw a two-headed midget.**_

_**Then the room filled with colors and shapes,**_  
_**And suddenly Gajeel was covered in snakes!**_  
_**Oh snap! And what made it worse Is I swear I saw a unicorn humping a smurf.**_

_**Then a rainbow appeared out of Gray's ass.**_  
_**He passed some gas and it snapped in half.**_  
_**Yo Gajeel! Are you still there?**_  
_**Gajeel: Yeah, I m trying to hook up with this girl in a wheelchair.**_

_**Natsu: Alright. Chill there. I think a bulimic Carebear might pick a fight with Jesus.**_  
_**I don t believe it. I m gonna be sea sick.**_  
_**These Orphan Tears are about to make me trip.**_

_**All four of them: Little children, near and far Don t know where your parents are.**_  
_**Cry directly in this jar.**_  
_**I will drink it at the bar.**_  
_**Sip sippin on Orphan Tears.**_  
_**Sip sip sippin on Orphan Tears.**_  
_**Sip sippin on Orphan Tears.**_  
_**Sip sip sippin on Orphan Tears.**_

_**Gajeel: These Orphan Tears got me feeling like I ain t felt before.**_  
_**I tried to bust-a-move but fell asleep on the dance floor.**_  
_**(He acts like he fell asleep and snores)**_  
_**I swear I saw Bill Cosby like, Hello with the pudding! He was dancing in his underwear showing off his woody.**_

_**I ran to the bathroom. Everything is in slow mo.**_  
_**I couldn t throw up, because the toilet bowl called me a homo. Jellal cut in: Homo! G: I barfed up a kitten, and I m feeling strange.**_  
_**Sippin these Orphan Tears, now it s got me seeing things.**_

_**All 4: Little children, near and far Don t know where your parents are.**_  
_**Cry directly in this jar.**_  
_**I will drink it at the bar.**_  
_**Sip sippin on Orphan Tears.**_  
_**Sip sip sippin on Orphan Tears.**_  
_**Sip sippin on Orphan Tears.**_  
_**Sip sip sippin on Orphan Tears.**_

_**Gray: All up in the VIP section, straight relaxed.**_  
_**The DJ playing my favorite tracks.**_  
_**Waitress asked, what can I bring you.**_  
_**I said the most expensive thing on the menu.**_

_**She came back with a glass of liquid.**_  
_**I said, I asked for something different.**_  
_**This looks like a normal beer.**_  
_**She said, naw it s Orphan Tears.**_

_**Took a swig. Then I walked down where the dance floor is,**_  
_**Whole club looking like a forest.**_  
_**Gajeel turned into a brontosaurus.**_  
_**Everybody in the club looked like Chuck Norris.**_

_**I tried to run to the bathroom but when I did I felt a vacuum suction.**_  
_**Pulling me back slow Dance floor turned into a black hole.**_

_**Spinning around horribly.**_  
_**Feeling like Dorothy.**_  
_**Woke up and was still at home.**_  
_**Orphan Tears got us in the zone.**_

_**Little children, near and far Don t know where your parents are.**_  
_**Cry directly in this jar.**_  
_**I will drink it at the bar.**_  
_**Sip sippin on Orphan Tears.**_  
_**Sip sip sippin on Orphan Tears.**_  
_**Sip sippin on Orphan Tears.**_  
_**Sip sip sippin on Orphan Tears.~**_

"Ready for another?" They shouted in unison.

_**He started once more: Pa~ra~ri Pa~ri Pari~ Pari~ Do not miss~ The right fold~ri~ Parappapara Paripappari Paripaparedo~ Parappapara Paripappari Paripaparareru~ Tourists who spill wine,**_  
_**Oops, watch your feet.**_  
_**Paris is indeed splendid~**_

_**Light-colored dresses are lovely.**_  
_**Chests are nice and thick.**_  
_**I had once been clenching Europe In the palm of my hand.**_  
_**I wanted a bite of French bread at the Eiffel Tower,**_  
_**But glancing sideways,**_  
_**A Parisienne caught my eye.**_  
_**It is a fine Parisien.**_  
_**Ooh~ I like~ Parappapara Paripappari Paripaparedo~ Parappapara Paripappari Paripaparareru~ Tourists who spill wine,**_  
_**Oops, watch your feet.**_  
_**Paris is indeed splendid~**_

_**So much of England, America,**_  
_**I might as well not care less.**_  
_**In the mildness of the French language,**_  
_**I just want to melt.**_  
_**Cross the Seine River, cross the border,**_  
_**Cross the universe.**_  
_**Build a museum in my eyes.**_  
_**I love you, my beautiful twilight.**_  
_**Ooh~ The world~!**_  
_**Parappapara Paripappari Paripaparedo~ Parappapara Paripappari Paripaparareru~ Grapes are a crush-proof guide to tourism.**_  
_**Note that I do not buy into fighting,**_  
_**By what is said by the Bomber! Paris~**_

_**"How unexpected that we met.**_  
_**Our mutual feelings rising with wine.**_  
_**Finally, the beginning of the show!**_  
_**Away from the hustle and bustle, deep in the Blaune Forest,**_  
_**I want to take you deeper.**_  
_**Got it...?**_  
_**Ah! How beautiful!**_  
_**Flowing from the nape of the neck like curved glass.**_  
_**When it's cold, it s time to look affectionately.**_  
_**You look great...**_  
_**More, show me more!**_  
_**Me...in my business!"**_

_**Parappapara Paripappari Paripaparedo~ Parappapara Paripappari Paripaparareru~ One more time**_

_**Parappapara Paripappari Paripaparedo~ Parappapara Paripappari Paripaparareru~ Tourists who spill wine,**_  
_**Oops, watch your feet.**_  
_**Paris is indeed splendid~**_

_**I love you so much I could bite you.**_

Natsu giggled, and waved to the audience. "Stay here! Pretty little Fairies are coming up next!" He shouted.

Lucy, Erza, Juvia and Levy all kissed their men of wishes of luck and a great job on stage.

The girls quickly scurried onto stage, getting comfy with the equipment. Once they were completely satisfied with them, the song started with Lucy, Erza, and Levy playing in a soft mellow tune. _**But faded out to Lucy's voice: You look like you re doing what you want and everything So it s OK to screw up sometimes!**_  
_**How about just straight-up believing in yourself?**_  
_**If you take a step, it ll be OK**_

_**If you put on an act you ll just get caught, so just be yourself When you look up at the blue sky, you can reset yourself**_

_**Take it easy! Take it easy Take a load off and clear your mind Take it easy! It looks like you'll be What you want to be, so seize the day Shining! Shining! Shining!**_

_**Everything has shadows and light That s what makes this world beautiful Someone as great as you Will have a great life, this part is important!**_

_**If you keep going back and forth between regret and reflection Your soul can t shine! There ll be no tomorrow!**_

_**Take it easy! You ve always been the easygoing type Grown-up talk is out of the question Take it easy! Feel The sea breeze and seize the day again Shining! Shining! Shining!**_

_**Take it easy! The waves will bring Something you like, clear your mind**_

_**Take it easy! Feel the sea breeze And then your worries will turn into sparkles? No way!**_  
_**Take it easy! It looks like you'll be What you want to be, so hold your dreams close to your heart Shining! Shining! Shining!**_

_**They smiled and started to play the beginning with everyone humming.**_

She rose her head up to the mic and smiled.

_**Lu: Until the ends of the earth I like you!**_  
_**I like you! I like you! I like you!**_

_**This struggling me is alive Notice me, you!**_  
_**I like you! I like you! Even though I like you!**_

_**I want to say it, but I can't I want to tell you about my heart Oh yes! There is only one hero**_

_**As long as I'm in love, I'll be full of inconsistencies Keep riding, hey! Novice Rider A road at sunset; Ride the wasteland of youth stronger and stronger**_

_**Tomorrow's wind, blow tomorrow I won't be afraid!**_  
_**I'm a woman who calls storms**_

_**I'm covered with mud in my happy ending All right! I'll rise up from the abyss!**_

_**I want to cry; I'm happy In any case, double peace!**_  
_**Go! Go! I'll run swiftly to anywhere**_

_**As long as I'm in love, I'll be completely dizzy Continue to love me; Go! Novice Rider I'll fall down and get hurt and surely, surely I'll eventually get the best miracle**_

_**I don't care if I get lost on the street My heart doesn't have enough words Oh yes! There is only one hero**_

_**As long as I'm in love, I'll be full of inconsistencies Keep riding, hey! Novice Rider A road at sunset; Ride the wasteland of youth stronger and stronger~**_

_**She bowed and said "GOOD NIGHT NEW ORLEANS!"**_

**^J^**

After the concert they headed back in to the tour bus. The began to talk and laugh, until a knock came ringing through the door. Natsu got up and opened the door to find a blue eyed, white headed girl. "Lisanna?" He asked in a shocked tone.

"Natsu!" She said as she pounced on him, giving him a kiss.

Lucy's eyes widened and she quietly walked away with tears slowly starting to form.

* * *

**MI; Yeah... the chapters are going to be late this week, I'm going out of town and my grandparent's internet comes in and out. And the internet completely died last night.. :( So Love ya'll~!**


	6. Chapter 6

Mi: Long time no see! Well.. Here it is!

Lucy slapped herself. "This can't be happening...", she said to herself. All the girls ran to her side. "Lucy, oh my god!"

Erza ran outside and glared into Lisanna's blue eyes. "Look, I don't know who the fuck you are, but he's taken!" She said gripping her shoulders and pushed her outside.

Natsu felt confused, he had no idea what to do or say. "Uh... Lisanna is my ex-girlfriend... To be honest I have know idea what just happened." He said touching his lips.

After Erza left to comfort Lucy, Natsu opened the door to find a crying Lisanna on her knees. "But Natsu, I love you so much I want you back!" She shouted as she looked up into his face.

He ran to her side,"What happened to Bixlow? You guys were so happy with each other! Another thing, I'm engaged!" He shouted.

"He cheated on me! With some chick named, Mikki! I want you back Natsu!" She said kissing him again.

He pushed her away, "Lisanna, I'm over you."

"No your not, Natsu..." She said as her eyes started to changed from blue to dark scarlet.

Natsu's changed to the same hue. "No, no I'm not...", he said leaning in giving him a long and 'detailed' kiss.

Lucy peaked her cinnamon eyes out of window. She cried even more. She threw down her fist and grabbed her sparkly iPhone and dialed. "Hello Laxus... Can we go out for some coffee, something came up..." She quivered.

"Okay... You know I still love ya!" He shouted.

She smiled. "At least someone does..." She said as she took off her engagement ring. She hung up and sighed. "I'll be back in a couple of weeks.." Lucy said grabbing her leather jacket.

She went to the door and opened to find Natsu and Lisanna staring into each other's eyes. She then looked at everyone who seemed a little hurt as well,"Goodbye..."

-With Laxus-

He smirked. "Just as planned..."

-Fast foward to Coffee!-

"So he was making out with another chick?" Laxus said angerily. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch..." His eyes looked like lightning.

She smiled and put her hand over his. "To be honest, I really thought he loved me... I even had my... first time with him..."

His hand was becoming a fist. "Lucy, I'll do anything for you, if you want time away from him, you can stay with me until your next concert. Where is it, by the way?" He asked.

"Next concert's in Miami...", She sighed. "That would be nice, can I stay with you?"

"Of course, we'll stay in my families hotel there. C'mon, let's go..." He said extending his elbow out to hook onto.

She accepted, and together they walked out of the diner.

^J^

After thirteen hours of either talking or sleeping, Lucy and Laxus were in the Dreyar hotel. (A/N: The Dreyar family is also a family of hotel and hospitality buisness, they also own a big medical company! #Love ya~)

"Do you want some dinner?" He asked pulling up a chair in the hotel restaurant.

"Why yes, that would be lovely..." She said sighing, thinking about the times where Natsu had taken her out.

She sat down, half-smiling and looking through the menu. The waitor aproached them. He was dressed in the hotels colors, which were yellow and blue, with a sailor hat and pen and paper."Can I start you off with some drinks?" He said turning to Lucy.

"I'll just have some Rasberry tea..." She said sadly.

"I'll have some beer." Laxus said grinning.

"Alright, my name's Butch and I'll be your waitor for today." He smiled and walked away.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry your upset... Tell you what, why don't you get comfy, I had our driver go and get you some pj's and some outfits for the week."

"That was nice of you Laxus..." She sighed and gave him a hug. "I'll be back."

She turned and left to the presidential suite on the 30th floor. To find a silk, brezzy blue tank top with matching pants. After getting dressed, she headed out the door to find Laxus leaning against the doorframe. She 'kya'd. "Laxus, you scared me..."

"Oh did I?" He said leaning closer to her face.

She blushed madly and looked away. He chuckled and closed the door. "Laxus, what are you doing?"

"Why, I want you to feel better..." He said pushing her onto the king-sized bed.

"Laxus, please stop... I love you and all, but I am engaged..."

"What? Your being unfaithful? Who was the one that broke your heart yesterday? The one that kissed another woman! Lucy, I could make you happier, I would never be unfaithful to you! Just please, give me a chance..." He said nuzzling up to her neck.

"Laxus..." She moaned.

She slightly pushed up. "Alright... Nothing more than a kiss though, I don't want to go that far..."

He leaned back down to her face and smiled. "Alrighty, then..."

He lightly kissed her cheek, then to her fore-head, and nibblled on her right ear. She moaned. "Laxus~ Please sto-" She was interupted by a kiss. He aksed for an 'entrance', she denied, but was drawn in a moment later. She couldn't help herself, although it wasn't Natsu, she just loved the feeling of being wanted. With Natsu kissing his ex, she felt...Undesirable. Once they were done, he started to feel down her sides and reaching out for her bosom and began rubbing. "Laxus~!" She moaned.

-With The Gang!-

Natsu was out of it and all he could think about was Lisanna. Finally, Gray weilded his fist as hard as he could against Natu's face. "YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO OUR 'SISTER'?" He shouted.

"What happened?" Natsu said rubbing his cheek.

"You and Lucy are over ,you idiot!" Jellal shouted.

"WHAT? HOW IN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN? I TOLD LISANNA I WAS IN LOVE WITH LUCY, THEN I BLACKED OUT!" Natsu shouted.

"Blacked out- Oh god, not again..." Gajeel said putting his hand over his head in annoyance.

"What?"

"...Laxus..." They all but Natsu said in unison.

* * *

**MI: I'M AM SO SORRY IT WAS LATE T-T Marching Band practice has started! I'm out there from 7:30 AM - 12 Pm, and when I get home, I am EXHAUSTED! I mean, with this Texas wheather, yes I live in Texas and no we don't where ten gallon hats, nor belt buckles nor do we all love country. Personally, I CANNOT STAND COUNTRY MUSIC! IT SUCKS! Anyways, So I'm tired! Sowwy :(**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mi: Oh my gawd.. My muscles are so sore... I really want some Bengay or something... Anyways... One with the story.**

* * *

Lucy awoke to find Laxus in a dormancy. She giggled and shook him. His perception slowly opened up to her face. "So are you over him? So I can kiss you more?" He asked kissing her all over her face repeatedly.

"Laxus, you know I really love Natsu, but-" She was interupted once more by his soft rim. She closed her eyes slowly. He pulled back an inch.

"But your too beautiful to even be decoyed... I love you Lucy...", He said as he stroked her strawberry blonde hair.

She sighed. "I'm going to take a shower, today's the concert by the way", she said getting up to the bathroom.

She grabbed her iPod and clothes, and headed straight to bathroom. "Okay! I'll have the restaurant make some breakfast for us!" Laxus shouted.

"Thank you!" She shouted back.

She turned towards the mirror and began to cry. She was so unsure of her feelings, Natsu just broke her heart, Laxus is making her feel giddy inside. After about five minutes or so, she placed her iPod on shuffle which landed on Joker which is the song Natsu wrote when he was obssesed with gothic stuff. She cried even more and skipped to Dancing with tears in my eyes and began to sing along as she got into the circular bathtub, she needed to unwind.

_Here We go Welcome to my Funeral Without you I don't even have a pulse All alone it's dark and cold With every move I die_

_Here I go this is my confessional A lost cause nobody can save my soul I am so delusional With every move I die_

_I have destroyed our love its gone Payback is sick its all my fault_

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes Just fighting to get through the night I'm losing it With every move I die I'm faded I'm broken inside I've wasted the love of my life I'm Losing it With every move I die_

_When did I become such a hypocrite Double life, lies that you caught me in Trust me I'm paying for it With every move I die On the floor I'm just a zombie Who I am is not who I wanna be I'm such a tragedy With every move I die_

_I have destroyed our love its gone Payback is sick its all my fault_

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes Just fighting to get through the night I'm losing it With every move I die I'm faded I'm broken inside I've wasted the love of my life I'm Losing it With every move I die_

_This is it And now you're really gone this time Never once thought I'd be in pieces left behind_

_Im dancing with tears in my eyes Just fighting to get through the night I'm losing it With every move I die I'm faded I'm broken inside I've wasted the love of my life I'm Losing it With every move I die_

She hung her head in shame. 'Maybe having Laxus as a boyfriend won't be so bad...' she thought as she started to get out.

She ran to the elevator and smiled. "I'll move forward in my life!"

As she walked out to the restaurant to find Laxus smiling. "Good morning, beautiful!" He shouted and smiled.

The other guest either did one of two things, squeal or just roll their eyes.

"Morning hon~" She cooed back.

They sat parallel to each other. "Laxus, I've decided." She grabbed his hands. "I'll give my heart to you", she said and smiled.

His eyes gleamed with pride. "Thank you Lucy! You won't regret it!"

After they ate, they headed up to the room. Lucy sat down on the bed and began to take a nap. Instead of getting some quick shut-eye, Laxus grabbed her waist and started to tickle her. "Stop tha-tha- hahahaha" She laughed harder and harder each time. He then commenced to rub her sides repeatedly, then to her face to cup it. "Thank you for accepting my love for you~" He said kissing her passionatly.

**-Fast Forward to the Concert-**

"Lucy!" Wendy, Erza, and Levy said as they sprung on top of her. "We missed you so much! Where did you even go?"

"Well, I went with Laxus. We actually started to go out", she sighed thinking, again, about Natsu.

"Uh... Lucy, Natsu has been sobbing ever since you left! You see, Lisanna was drugged and bribed to go do that to Natsu. Natsu got a taste of the drug, and was exactly like her. It was Laxus' plan all along! He was trying to keep Natsu distarcted so he could get you to fall for him!" Levy reasoned.

Lucy was in shock. "Your wrong! Natsu was obviously in love with her! Laxus is the sweetest person I've ever met! I love- I love-... UHHH! I DON'T KNOW WHO I LOVE!" She said as she stormed out of the dressing room.

There was no sign of Lucy until after Wendy and Gray's solos. She got up on stage, turn towards everyone and looked away.

Lucy start to shred the beginning of the song with gaps of silence's.

_You can only move -_  
_as fast as-,_  
_Who's in front of you,_  
(Everyone followed)  
_And if you assume,_  
_Just like them,_  
_What good will it do,_  
_So find out for yourself So your ignorance,_  
_Will stop bleeding through._

_You~ can~ breathe today!_

_So many lies swirling,_  
_All around you,_  
_You're suffocating,_  
_The empty shape in you,_  
_Steals your breath,_  
_You're suffocating._

_Logic forces me to believe in this,_  
_And I have learned to see,_  
_And I can only say what I've seen and heard,_  
_And only you can choose,_  
_And every choice you make will affect you,_  
_Suit your own self._

_You can breathe today_

_So many lies swirling,_  
_All around you,_  
_You're suffocating,_  
_The empty shape in you,_  
_Steals your breath,_  
_You're suffocating._

_Breathe!_

_Big enough to fill the void that's inside of you,_  
_It's just a breath away._

_So many lies swirling,_  
_All around you,_  
_You're suffocating,_  
_The empty shape in you,_  
_Steals your breath,_  
_You're suffocating._

_So many lies swirling,_  
_All around you,_  
_You're suffocating,_  
_The empty shape in you,_  
_Steals your breath ,_

_So many lies swirling,_  
_All around you ,_  
_You're suffocating,_  
_The empty shape in you,_

_Breathe today!_

She glared and began to sing again.

Levy began repeatedly to bang on her keyboard.

_Listen to yourself You're a hot mess St-t-stutter through your words Breaking a sweat What's it gonna take to confess What we both know Yeah, I was outta town last weekend,_  
_You were feeling like a pimp round your lame friends Now your little party's gonna end So here we go_

_Woohha-a-ohooh You got a secret Woohha-a-ohooh You couldn't keep it Woohha-a-ohooh Somebody leaked it,_  
_And now some sh*ts about to go down_

_Never thought that you would be the one Acting like a slut when I was gone Maybe you shouldn't Kiss 'n' tell You really should've kept it in your pants Hearing dirty stories from your friends Maybe you shouldn't Kiss 'n' tell_

_Your looking like a tool not a bawler Your acting like a chick, why bother?_  
_I can find someone way hotter With a bigger wow... well 'Cause on top of all the ways that you messed up You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut I'm so sick of it I've had enough I hope you cry_

_Woohha-a-ohooh You got a secret Woohha-a-ohooh You couldn't keep it Woohha-a-ohooh Somebody leaked it And now some sh*ts about to go down_

_Never thought that you would be the one Acting like a slut when I was gone Maybe you shouldn't Kiss 'n' tell You really should've kept it in your pants Hearing dirty stories from your friends Maybe you shouldn't Kiss 'n' tell_

_Kiss 'n' tell Kiss 'n' tell Kiss 'n' tell Kiss 'n' tell Kiss 'n' tell Kiss 'n' tell Kiss 'n' tell Kiss 'n' tell_

_I hope you know You gotta go You Get up and go I don't wanna know Or why your gross You gotta go,_  
_You Get up and go 'Cause I dont wanna know_

_I never thought that you would be the one Acting like a slut when I was gone Maybe you shouldn't Kiss 'n' tell You really should've kept it in your pants Hearing dirty stories from your friends Maybe you shouldn't Kiss 'n' tell_

_Maybe you shouldn't Kiss 'n' tell_

When Lucy was done she through the mic and stormed off. Wendy ran and grabbed her wrist. "Lucy-san wait! Natsu has worked hard on this song for you!" She grunted 'fine'.

Natsu had the saddest eyes anyone could have ever seen. He was so upset he pulled his hair down over his blood-shocked red eyes. "This song was for my favorite person in the world, she meant so much to me." He wept a little.

Jellal began to play his upright piano.  
He started:

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name I left a dozen roses on your bed today I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away I just came to talk for a while I got some things I need to say_

_Now that it's over I just wanna hold her I'd give up all the world to see That little piece of heaven looking back at me Now that it's over I just wanna hold her I've gotta live with the choices i made And I can't live with myself today_

_Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday They said it'd bring some closure to say your name I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance But all I got are these roses to give And they can't help me make amends_

_Here we are, now you're in my arms I never wanted anything so bad Here we are, for a brand new start Living the life that we could've had_

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand Me and Lucy never wanna end Just another moment in your eyes I'll see you in another life In heaven where we never say goodbye_

_Here we are, now you're in my arms Here we are for a brand new start Got to live with the choices I've made And I can't live with myself today_

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand Me and Lucy never wanna end Got to live with the choices I've made And I can't live with myself today_

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name..._

Lucy started to cry more than she ever had in her life. "Natsu!" She shouted and ran on stage.

She hugged him so tightly he could barely breathe! He hugged her the same way. "Natsu, I'm sorry I doubted you!"

-Backstage-

A can was crushed in the palm of the gruff hand that belonged to none other than Laxus Dreyar. "Time for plan 'B'..."

* * *

**Mi: One of my BFF's is ova her! Anyways thank you for the REVIEWS! Songs: Dancing with Tears in my eyes by Ke$ha**

**Breathe Today by Flyleaf**

**Kiss N' Tell by Ke$ha**

**& Lucy by Skillet**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mi: Thanks for tha reverzzz! Can't for midnight! New episode of Fairy~ Tairu~! Anyways... Thank you also for the follows, favorites and Alerts! I love you, and I'm gonna suffocate you with my DD tatas~! :D (Yeah That's my actual size.. :/) Laterzz**

* * *

Laxus walked out on stage grabbing Lucy from him. "Sorry dude, but she and I are going out now." He said gripping her tightly.

"No! Stop! Your hurting me!" Lucy said trying to pushing away.

Natsu dropped his instrument onto the wooden floor and ran to her side. "Stop it you asshole, let her go! She doesn't love you!" He shouted.

A huge 'gasp' came from their right. They had forgotten it was a proformance! They looked at each of their surprising eyes and fell silent. "Well let's finish the concert! Natsu, you guys fix your problem backstage, please?" Gray said shooing them away. They walked away quickly and Gray proceeded to sing.

**-With Natsu, Lucy, and Laxus-**

Lucy was stuck in the middle of two bickering men about who she loves. She finally was red with fury! She banged against the wall. "Look, I really REALLY like you both. Laxus, I really like you, the way you made me feel when you," She said glaring at Natsu. "Hurt my feeling's badly... But Natsu, I am in love with you, we are engaged for god sakes!"

"But Lucy! You know what his family does! He gave that drug to Lisanna and she slipped it into my mouth! It was his doing!" Natsu shouted.

"Is that true, Laxus?"

"Well... Yes... But Lucy I love you too much to even remotly think about lying to you!" He shouted.

She sighed. "I don't know what to do, but the right thing to do is to stay engaged! I'm truly sorry Laxus, but my heart belongs to Natsu. But if he does something like that again, then I might reconsider", she said crossing her arms.

"Reconsider, eh?" Laxus said cupping her chin.

Natsu pulled his collar away from her. "You heard the my beautiful daisy, she loves me, see ya later sucka~!" He said as he pushed him out.

Laxus glared. "Fine if I can't have her, then I'll win her heart fair and square..." He said quietly.

"What was that?" Natsu asked directly behind him.

"Nothing, I'll be taking my leave. Oh, Lucy you forgot your clothes at the hotel", He added.

"What?!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu it's not what it sounds like, he got me some clothes to stay for the week." Lucy said.

"Oh, okay. For a second there, I though you guys slept with each other..." Natsu sweatdropped.

"Ah~ But what happened last night Lucy? Did you enjoy it?" Laxus smirked.

Natsu was fuming. "You slept with that bastard?!"

"No! He tried but I told him to stop!"

"You raped Lucy?!" Natsu yelled and got ready to knock the shit out of him.

"I did no such thing. She and I were just sharing caresses, you know she has very soft lips?"

Lucy blushed madly, then walked to the dressing room where her friends were waiting for her. "I'm sorry, guys for talking to you like that..." Lucy sighed.

"It's okay, but why aren't you happy that Natsu didn't intentionally do anything?" Levy asked.  
"Because... Because I've grown to like Laxus... He's so nice to me, treats me well, and astonding gentleman... I love Natsu of course! Because he makes me smile and laugh and I just..."

"You unsure of your feelings for either of them?" Erza questioned.

"Yes!"

"Well Lucy-san, you'll figure it out someday!" Wendy cheered.

"Your right...C'mon guys, let's just call it a night..." Lucy half-smiled.

-Next Morning!-

"Good morning", Lucy yawned walking out to find Laxus on the bus couch. 'He sure is cute when he's sleeping. She got closer to his face, his hand reached out for her face and pulled it into his. She then threw a punch at his left cheek. He smirked. "I was just having a little fun~"

She glared and began making herself a bowl of AppleJack's. Laxus crept up behind her and held her close to his chest. "Do you hear that?" He asked.

Thud's against the inside of his broad chest began to move at a faster pace. "That's the sound of my heart, it's telling me 'Lucy's so beautiful and full of grace, she makes me want to grab her hips and..." He trailed off the his hands, grabbing onto Lucy's hips and began to slightly rub them in a tickle. She broke into laughter and fell to the floor with Laxus now tickling around her belly-button. "Sto- St- Stop I- Hahahaha~!" She said trying to swat him away.

He started to kiss her neck. "Laxus~! Please stop!" She yelled. His lips gradually moved down to her waist-line. Laxus looked up into her chocolate brown eyes that were full of embarrassment.

"_Do _you want me to stop?" He smirked.

"Yes, I do. I thought I made it clear that I love Natsu...", she sighed as she pushed him off and got onto the right couch.

He growled.

-With Natsu-

Natsu got up to the sound of Lucy's voice saying 'Please stop!'. He got up quickly to find Laxus on top of Lucy, and of course was infuriated. He was going to walk out, but decided to stop and watch. "_Do _you want me to stop?" he heard. 'I want you to stop..." He growled softly.

"Yes, I do. I thought I made it clear that I love Natsu..." He smiled and walked out.

"Good morning my beautiful strawberry..." Natsu cooed touching Lucy's nose as he sat next to her and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Good morning sweetie", she cutely smiled and rested her head on his chest.

Laxus sat on the edge of the sofa, crossing his arms and pouting. 'She'll be mine one day unless another girl comes along...' he groaned.

Elfman slammed the door open with Evergreen and another girl on his side. "Hey Elfman, who's that?" Natsu asked. Lucy opened her eyes and spang up. "Mirajane?!" She asked.

"Lucy?!" The girl asked back.

They sprang into a tight hug. "It's been so long!" they shouted in unison.

Laxus was speechless. She had hair of snow tied into a front ponytail holding her bangs, she had gorgeous blue orbs for eyes, it was his ideal woman!

"You two know each other?" Elfman asked.

"Do we?! We've been bestie's ever since I got into the modeling business! She preformed at one of my shows!"

_'And she's a model? Man what a fox~!' _Laxus thought to himself.

"Speaking of shows..." Natsu trailed off. "Where's our next one?"

"It's in... MANHATTAN!"

Natsu and Lucy were SPEECHLESS. "Mira-nee got us a gig at her next show!"

Lucy hugged her even tighter. "Thank you so much Mira-san!"

"What's all the commotion about?" Erza said as the girls as well as the guys came out of their rooms.

Lucy was in tears by the time she looked at them. "GUYS, WE'RE GOING TO NEW YORK!"

* * *

Mi: Yeah.. Leave me alone.. t-_-t I'm tired! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D (Yes there's more chapter's I'm not ending it yet...) So.. Yeah.. WAZZAPPPPP?

R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

**Mi: It's been awhile, hasn't it? :D I GOT INTO A MEP! I SO HAPPEH~ Anyways..**

* * *

As the roadtrip grew shorter, Laxus had finally stopped messing with Lucy, but with Mirajane instead. Of course, Lucy was relieved and happy that Laxus had fallen for someone else. Her relationship with Natsu was going smoothly, along with everyone else's.

"Hey guys, what do you say to another game of truth or dare?" Gajeel smirked.

Of course, everyone (meaning Evergreen & Elfman too since the bus was currently in a parking lot) agreed and they proceeded to spin to see who went first.

"Natsu! Truth or Dare?" Gajeel asked grinning.

"Dare, duh!"

"I dare you to... "He gave a short pause. "Lick Lucy's ears!"

"What the hell?!" Lucy shouted. "Why?"

"It's a dare! Gi-hee..."

Natsu leaned over to her right ear and proceed to swirl her pale earlobe in his mouth. She giggled. "That tickles!"

He did the same to her left ear, and she once again bursted into laughter. He looked away and pouted. He didn't really intend it to tickle, but to make her.. erect, if you will. He span. The clear bottle of empty Vodka landed on.. Laxus.

"Asshole, truth or dare?" Natsu smirked.

"Dare..." He snarled.

"I dare you to squeeze Mira's ass!" He laughed.

Laxus started to blush like mad. "I can't do that it's ungentlmen like!" He defended trying to impress Mirajane.

Elfman at this point, was furious! "You touch my sister, you die..." He growled.

"Elfman, it's okay, besides it's just a harmless dare! How bad can it be?" She asked trying to calm her little brother down.

Laxus squeezed her left buttox. She squeaked. "See not so bad!" She smiled.

He span the bottle which stopped on... Jellal!

"Truth please." He said turning away, not even letting Laxus asked the question.

"When and how was your first kiss?"

"Um... Well... A few months ago with Erza... It was kind of forced, but it was nice... I really enjoyed it." He said and blushed. Everyone raised an eyebrow "Lame..." They said in unison.

He span. It was now Mirajane's turn.

"Truth or Dare, Mira-san?"

"Truth, please."

"What's the best body part you like about, Laxus?"

"Uh... Well... His eyes. They're so nice and like I'm diving into a pool whenever I make eye contact." She said as she blushed and grinned.

"Wendy! Truth or Dare?" Mira asked enthusiastically.

"Truth... I'm scared to do a dare..." She sighed.

"What was the last lie you have ever told?"

"Um... That I had two pieces of cake, but I really had three!" Wendy confessed. "I'm sorry! The cakes that Erza makes are so delicious, I can't help if I want another piece!"

Wendy sighed and span. "Gajeel, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to get a piece of ice, put it on Levy's navel, and keep it in place with only your mouth. She can't use her hands." She stated.

Everyone looked in her in awe and said, "Wendy! I had no idea you were like that!" They shouted.

"Hey! I am sixteen..."

"Oh yeah..." Gajeel said and proceeded. Levy couldn't help but moan, since her belly button is one of her erogenous zone's. She kept on squirming until the ice was fully melted. They both turned away and blushed.

It was now Erza's turn.

"Dare, I'm not afraid of anything!"

"I dare you to grab that lollipop and open it with Jellal, using your mouthes, Gi-Hee..."

Erza grabbed the Cotton Candy Dum-Dum sitting on the counter. She held it up between their faces and started. It didn't take them very long, besides all the accidental tongue kisses slipped in on occasion. She covered her mouth in embaressment and turned away, giving Jellal the sucker. She began to spin again.

"Levy, truth or dare?" She asked.

"I'll take a truth!" Levy smiled.

"What should Gajeel put on for you to turn you on?" Erza asked.

"Um... Just some tight black skinny jeans... That's what does it for me..." Levy shuffled.

"Really? I know what I'm gonna wear tomorrow..." He smirked.

Levy rolled her eyes and span. "Juvia, Truth or Dare?"

"Juvia chooses Truth", she said bowing.

"Who's the last person you undressed in your thoughts?"

"Um... Uh... Gray-sama..." Juvia said and looked down to her lap.

Gray of course, just smirked and revealed his chest. "Think all you want~"

She giggled. "Evergreen..."

"Dare." Evergreen said as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Juvia dares you to.. Give Elfman a lap-dance!"

Evergreen whipped out her fan. "With pleasure." She got on top of his legs and started to move sensually. Suddenly something slowly started to extend underneath her dress. She hit his chest. "You old dog, you..." She turned to the group, "We'll be right back. Oh! Lucy I dare you to give Natsu a boner without touching him."

"What? I didn't say I wanted a dare!" Lucy shrieked. At this point, Evergreen was gone.

Natsu was completely red and slowly started to back away. "I'm sorry, Natsu..." She started to reveal her stomach and un-button her jeans. Instantly, the very same thing that happened to Elfman, was happening to Natsu. "Ha..." Natsu said as he breathed heavily. "Lucy... I can't hold it back..." He said and grabbed her head. She stopped him and pulled away.

"Maybe later, hon. Let me just see who's going next..." She said and span. "Gray Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to.. unbutton Juvia's bra with one hand, Natsu and I will be right back..." She said and grabbed Natsu's arm to the bed room.

Gray proceeded although the process was difficult, since he had never touched a bra other than his mother, Ur's ,on accident. He tried and tried and finally he unhooked. Juvia buttoned it back, no problem. Gray only sat in awe. He turned his attention away to a now entering the room, Elfman and Evergreen with Ever covering her mouth with her fuzzy fan.

"Elfman, truth or dare?"

"DARE'S THE MANLIEST THING TO DO!" He shouted.

"I dare you to stroke Ever's shirt until we see a bump!"

"Really? What's up with you kids and these sexual dares?" Evergreen asked.

"Just do it!"

Elfman proceeded and within seconds her left breast stiffened. Evergreen smiled. "Why don't we call it a night, time for bed children!" She shouted.

"WE'RE NOT KIDS! WE'RE ADULTS!"

"Talk to us when your near thirty..." She said and walked away with Elfman closly following behind.

Everyone proceeded to head off to bed. Laxus and Mirajane both had to sleep in the couches, making it kind of awkward for Laxus to sleep normally (meaning in his boxers).

He looked at Mira to see if she was awake, but she was clutching onto a pillow as if it were a teddy bear and eyes lightly closed. "She's so cute when she's asleep..." He said tuning to the other side.

She turned as well and smilied. "Your cute too, you know~" She answered back.

His eyes widened and eventually fell back down. "Good night Blue Sky..."

"Good night Pools..."

* * *

**Mi: So yeah, I kinda got hurt yesterday during marching practice, and stayed home for the day watching 6teen, Fairly Odd Parents, and Jimmy Neutron all day. Which included getting on FaceBook, DeviantArt, and YouTube.**  
**Oh! And of course, thank you for the fave's, reviews, and follows.. Love ya~ If you don't get the end, they are describing their eyes since they're both blue :D**

**R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mi: I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING T-T I've been too busy with Band.. With practice every morning and 3 hours of practice on Tuesdays.. And with high school.. -_- Yes, this is my first year of high shcool I am a freshman.. Ugh, and with long ass football games on Friday's.. But fortunatly, I'm off today! So I will write! Oh, BTW, My mom got real pissed at me and threw my laptop on the ground which cracked the screen completely. So I got a new computer! :3 Anyways... Back to the story..**

* * *

**.**

"MIRA! MIRA! WE'RE HERE, WAKE UP!" Lucy shouted as she shook the sleeping white head.

She awoke with a glare to Lucy's smiling face, "You can sleep later, look at all of this! It's beautiful!" She said, face gleaming in the moonlight.

"Lucy.. It's four in the morning... Go back to bed.." Mira said laying her head back down.

"Nah, I'll stay up and watch some episodes of Bob's Burgers..." She said turning back to face her cranky friend.

Mira awoke to a sleeping Lucy with an empty bowl of popcorn. "Honestly, she's so childish.." She said and smiled as she picked her and took her to her bed.

Mira gently plopped her down next to Natsu, who woke up immediatly. "Lucy!" He shouted.

He spotted Mira walking out the room and shutting the door gently. He turned to face Lucy, she was the thing that he cared for most. If anything were to happen to his treasure, he would go bilistic, but in this case, she calmly sleeping next to him. Her hands were criss-crossed against her porcelain face, knees close to her stomach, alomost in fetile position. He gently moved a string of her hair to her left ear, and gave a light kiss on her forehead. Natsu rose from where he laid and tip-toed out of the small room, making sure he didn't wake her.

After shutting the wooden door, he found Mira on the sotve cooking eggs and bacon. "Good morning Natsu, I am making breakfast for all of you, due to the fact that you all have a long day ahead of you." She said sounding like mother.

"Mornin' Mira, why was Lucy out of bed?"

"Oh she was just telling me that we were in New York, but she stayed up watching TV.."

Just then, Laxus raised his body to look at the two early risers with daggers shooting out of his eyes. "Could you please keep it the fuck down..." He moaned.

"What did you just say?" Mira asked, her voice sounded as if he hit a nerve of hers.

"I said, Could you please keep it the f-" Before cursing, Mira's knee ran up to the middle of his body, giving him a high amount of pain rushing up through him.

"Don't ever use that kind of language around me... Either you keep quiet, or go wash your mouth out with soap." She held her fingers in his face and tapped lightly on his nose and said, "Bad boy!"

He shivered and laid back down. She then turned to Natsu and smiled, "That goes for you too..."

His eyes went wide, Natsu turned his back to her. "I-I'm gonna go t-take a shower..." He said as he ran off.

* * *

Lucy was, at this point, heading out the door to have an exciting adventure with her dear friends. "C'mon guys! Let's go shopping, and see if we could find any celeberities walking by!" She said extatically.

"Lucy, would you calm down. I thought you've been here before..." Erza asked.

"Well, No I haven't been here, but I've always dreamed of coming to this place... The city lights, the entertainment, and the individuality! It's freakin' awesome!" She shouted as she walked out of the bus.

Walking in the nearby mall, they found a cute little store with a big broad sign saying 'Lolita & Gothz'. Lucy always found the style of lolita intersting with the frilly yet boyish mix of fashion. But alas, once she walked into the store, the first thing she saw was a cute dress but a high price to go along with it. Disappointed, she left the store without even looking back. Finally, she got to the store her firends and she loved more than anything.. Hot Topic!

She waltzed in to find My Little Pony Objects. "This is super cute! Let's wear this for the concert!" She yelled grabbing a Twilight Sparkle hoodie.

"I think Levy-san should be Twi since she reads alot.." Wendy commented.

"Yeah, I think Erza would suit Rainbow Dash, and you should try Fluttershy, Wendy-chan." Lucy said as she grabbed the rest of the objects.

"Lucy should be Pinkie Pie since she likes to party every chance she gets..." Natsu smirked.

All the girls turned to Natsu with eyes wide as 50 cent coins! "Are you... a Brony?"

"N-No! Just because I watched a few episodes doesn't make me a Brony..."

"Surrrrrrreeee~" The snickered.

Suddenly, they each heard a high pitched boy's voice screaming, "Daddy!"

The boy had sky- blued colored hair, onyx colored eyes and a face that seemed too famlilier. He ran to Natsu and hugged his waist, nearly sufficating the pink-haired boy. Lucy cocked her head to the side. "Daddy?"

* * *

**Mi: Well that's all folks! Chapters are to be posted every Sunday (Acception of this one.) And I am starting to grow fond of the following -**

**Invader Zim (especially Gir x3) HI FLOOR! MAKE ME A SANDWICH!**

**Slenderman (I think it's very entertaining to see another no faced Nergal)**

**Right in the Childhood Pics (So funny..)**

**Band (Love it! I 3 Marching Band!)**

**This Chapter is dedicated to my Drum Major who recently passed away... R.I.P Keep conducting in Heaven.. :')**

**Oh! And Sorry that it's short, but hey! It's gonna be a longer story so.. Yeah.. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Mi: YAYEH! I'm back.. :) Sorry for the absence, I've dealing with some friend issues. Stupid bitch... Anyways! Here is the new chappie! :D

"Lucy... Let me explain... Uh... Could we possibly talk about this later?" Natsu said as he picked Happy up and placing him on his chest.

"HAPPY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO RUN OFF! Oh- Natsu..."

"Lisanna! Wat are you doing here? And in New York?" Natsu asked handing Happy to her.

"Oh, Bixlow wanted to visit his friend, Fried", She replied.

"Oh! Well, I gotta go, we have a concert tomorrow night and I'd like to get my shopping done tonight", He said walking towards Lucy.

"Okay, bye!" She said and walked away.

"Bye Bye Daddy!" Happy said waving his hand frantically.

As he walked away, all the girls gathered around him. "Care to explain?" They said in unison.

"...Could we talk about this on the bus?" Natsu said as he was fishing for an outfit.

An hour of picking outfits and getting food, they were back at the bus circling around a scared Natsu. "So, what do you have to say for yourself?" Erza asked as she crossed her arms.

He sighed. "Well... When I was with Lisanna, we actually got... Married..."

"What?! And you didn't bother to tell me that?!" Lucy shrieked.

"Well, I was going to tell you, but I thought now was too soon... Anyways! I had the idea that she was pregnant with MY child. So when he was born, I looked at his facial features and found that he didn't have any resemblence of me, I kind of figured she cheated on me."

"So, what about that guy named Bixslow?" Erza asked again.

"That's the guy she cheated on me with..."

"Didn't the guys know about it?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, they know. They helped me through it." He answered.

"Natsu..." Lucy grunted and thumped him in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"That's for telling me last minute..." She said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Lucy? Why are you crying?" Natsu said wiping the tears off her face. "Your my special someone now..."

She smiled. The girls started to giggle, "They lllllikkkkkkee each other!"

-Time Skip to the Beginning of the concert!-

"Lucy? Is your mic set correctly?" The tech manager said.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go when y'all are!" She said responding to him as well as calling her bandmates.

"We're ready!"

Smoke appeared before the audience as they walked out. "Hey New York! You ready to rock?!" Lucy screached as the song started as Levy started playing her keyboard.

Lucy walked from side to side as she started to sing: Step up in the party like my name was that bitch all these haters mad because I fm so established they know I fm a beast yeah I fm a fucking savage haters you can kill yourself in my space shuttle and I fm not coming down I fm a stereo and she fs just so monotone Sometimes it's just me and all my bottles, all alone I ain ft coming back this time~

Suddenly, Natsu appeared with his mic ready to go as the crowd cheered loudly: I can ft believe it it fs so amazing this club is heating this party fs blazin f I can ft believe it, this beat it bangin I can ft believe it (I can ft believe it, hey)  
Hey check it out check it out [x10]  
yeah yeah I fm feeling it now check it out [x3]

Step up in the party like my name was Mr. T all these hating maggot ain't got nothing on me honestly I gotta stay as fly as I can be if you witty Will I you get super OG hunny fs always rest me cause I fm fly fly fly dummies they can ft touch me cause I fm floating sky high I stay niggerrific you don ft needa ask why you just got to see with your eyes

[Chorus]

Check this motherfucker out it got me in the club, in the club, just rocking like this

Lucy pushed Natsu out of the spotlight and started: Da done done the sun done yep the sun done came up but we still up in dungeon Da done done yep in London Competition? Why yes, I would love some how the fuck they getting mad 'cause they run done mad 'cause I fm getting money in abundance man I can ft even count all of these hundreds duffle bag every time I go to suntrust I leave the rest just to collect interest I mean interest, fuck my nemesis exclamation just for emphasis And I don ft sympathize 'cause you a simple bitch I just pop up on these hoes on some pimple shit and put an iron to your face you old wrinkled bitch!

Natsu came to her side: Oh, we just had to kill it we on the radio hotter than a skillet we in the club making party people holla money in the bank means we getting top dollar I fm a big baller you a little smaller step up to my level you need to grow a little taller I fma shot caller get up off my collar you are chihuahua I fma rottweiler

[Chorus]

They bowed, Lucy waved to Natsu and gave him a peck goodbye. Soon after the next song started with Levy banging on her keys three different rythums.

Hot and dangerous If you fre one of us, then roll with us eCause we make the hipsters fall in love And we've got our hot-pants on and up And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club And no, you don ft wanna mess with us Got Jesus on my necklace

I fve got that glitter on my eyes Stockings ripped all up the side Looking sick and sexyfied So let fs go-o-o (Let fs go!)

Tonight we fre going har har-har ha-ha-hard Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours We fre tearin f it apart part-part pa-pa-part You know we fre superstars, we are who we are!  
We fre dancing like we fre dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb We fll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young You know we fre superstars, we are who we are!

DJ turn it up It fs about damn time to live it up I fm so sick of being so serious It fs making my brain delirious!  
I fm just talkin f truth

I fm telling you fbout the shit we do We fre sellin f our clothes, sleepin f in cars Dressin f it down, hittin f on dudes (HARD!)

I fve got that glitter on my eyes Stockings ripped all up the side Looking sick and sexyfied So let fs go-o-o (Let fs go!)

Tonight we fre going har har-har ha-ha-hard Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours We fre tearin f it apart part-part pa-pa-part You know we fre superstars, we are who we are!  
We fre dancing like we fre dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb We fll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young You know we fre superstars, we are who we are!

DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)  
DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)  
DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)  
DJ turn it up (up up up up up up uuuup)

Tonight we fre going har har-har ha-ha-hard Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours We fre tearin f it apart part-part pa-pa-part You know we fre superstars, we are who we are!  
We fre dancing like we fre dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb We fll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young You know we fre superstars, we are who we are!

"Thank you!" Lucy said as she walked out.

"Up next we have Devil's Tail!"

A BUNCH of screaming fangirls boomed through the auditorium.

"Hey NYC! You ready to Party?!"

The song began with everyone but Jellal. Until keyboard strikings were heard throughout the audience.

Paranoia is in bloom,  
The PR, transmissions will resume They'll try to, push drugs that keep us all dumbed down And hope that, we will never see the truth around (So come on)

Another promise, another seed Another, packaged lie to keep us trapped in greed And all the, green belts wrapped around our minds And endless red tape to keep the truth confined (So come on)

They will not force us They will stop degrading us They will not control us We will be victorious So come on

Interchanging mind control Come let the, revolution takes its toll If you could, flick the switch and open your third eye You'd see that, we should never be afraid to die (So come on)

Rise up and take the power back It's time the, fat cats had a heart attack You know that, their time's coming to an end We have to, unify and watch our flag ascend (So come on)

They will not force us They will stop degrading us They will not control us We will be victorious So come on

Hey, hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey, hey

They will not force us They will stop degrading us They will not control us We will be victorious So come on!

"This next song is something I think about everytime I see my lady, I think of her like a galaxy..." He swooned as the ladies cheered.

Call back the cap com,  
Tick off the time bomb,  
Let felicity fly.

Armor the air lock,  
Blanket the bed rock,  
And kiss the planet goodbye.

Dear Lucy, I was terribly lost When the galaxies crossed And the sun went dark.  
But dear Lucy, You're the only North Star I would follow this far.

Da da da da da dada da

Fight back the flight deck,  
Bring on the break neck Cue the solar eclipse

Summit the sunset Dubtail the dragnet And blow your backbone to bits.

Dear Lucy, I was terribly lost When the galaxies crossed And the sun went dark.  
But dear Lucy, You're the only North Star I would follow this far.

Oh telescope,  
Keep an eye on my only hope,  
Lest I blink and get swept off the narrow road,  
Hercules, you've got nothing to say to me,  
'Cause you're not the blinding light that I need.  
For He is the saving grace of the galaxies (galaxies, galaxies, galaxies, galaxies)  
He is the saving grace of the galaxies (galaxies)

Dear Lucy, I was terribly lost When the galaxies crossed And the sun went dark But dear Lucy, You're the only North Star I would follow this far...

Mi: And That's all I wrote! I hope you enjoyed today's chapter! And for the person who asked me "Why do you put the whole song?" I stick it in so people get a visual of what they're saying, or well because I want to. That's like the main point. Anyways! Review!


End file.
